


5 Hours To Santa Monica

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band), one d - Fandom
Genre: 1d, Danger, Drama, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gangsters, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mobsters, Romance, mafia, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis is the son of one of the most famous gangsters on the West coast, and Harry is the right hand and most reliable of the cartel's men. And despite the strange taste in clothes and cold eyes, Louis catches his breath at the sight of this man. Tommo comes up with a plan to make his father understand that his son needs someone special for the role of his bodyguard.Louis may have meant "bodyguard" literally, but no one should know that, right?





	5 Hours To Santa Monica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 часов до Санта-Моники](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520229) by ViSty. 

Louis has always considered his life a gift of fate. Yeah, hell, he was never one of those teenagers, who always complain about his worthless life, begging for pocket money and looking for a job after school. Only just thinking about it makes a boy feel sick.

Tomlinson always did what he wanted, got what he wanted, spoke and thought only as he pleased. And the only rule haunted him all his life – never to contradict his father. But Tommo smartly handled it that gave him every privilege in his little dirty world.

He wasn't his father's blood son because, in fact, he just took him into his family. Louis knew who his parents were. And the boy knew he became an orphan because of the man, who later gave him a home.

Mark was the one, who gave the order to kill Louis' real father, with whom Tommo lived the ten worst years of his life. Taking the boy to his, Tomlinson never denied him anything. With no wife or children, he idolized Louis.

Louis was lying on a sun lounger by the pool when one of those girls, who're always waiting on him, giving him cranberry juice. The guy smiled and nodded and then the brunette left him.

\- Hey! – with a smile, Niall slumped onto the nearby lounger, taking off his glasses.

\- That's was fast. – Louis took a sip from his glass, not looking at his friend.

Niall was the son of one of the Irish gangsters. His father asked Mark for a favor: to let the younger Horan live in his villa for a while until Horan senior himself dealt with the problems in his mafia family.

Mark didn't care and Louis was glad of the company. Thus, Niall's been here more than a year, every weekend coming up with all sorts of dirty deeds he and Louis are so fond of to arrange. They are nineteen, but that doesn't prevent these two to be in the most expensive clubs, at the most raunchy parties, among the crowds of people under high.

The only obstacle to the commission of all these follies is Johnson – a bodyguard, who was hired by Mark to protect Louis. The problem is, this is the eighth bodyguard in the last year.

No, Louis doesn't drive them to suicide or anything he's just trying to get his way. What is it? It's nothing special.

If in the cartel someone had asked, who Harry Styles was, everyone would have answered that question.

Harry Styles – a man of high society, the owner of a stunning appearance and the best physical training. Able to handle several types of firearms and cold steel, has a high level of intelligence and glance of green eyes, which giving you the creeps on the back. Mr. Styles was the man who had always been near the head of the family and who carried out the most important assignments given personally by Mr. Tomlinson. And Harry was the one who drove Louis crazy.

His father preferred to keep Harry away from the others, so only a few of the cartel was allowed to contact Harry directly. But at the same time Styles was at the villa quite often, conducting a personal meeting with Mark, which allowed Louis to enjoy such a beautiful view. Obviously that no one in the house knew about his secret hobby and only Niall once caught him looking at Styles bathing in the Jacuzzi.

As one of the largest gangsters on the entire west coast of the state, Mark was virtually invulnerable. His main areas of activity were bootlegging and gambling so often spent time in Vegas. And, leaving there, he could leave instead of himself only one person, cold and incorruptible, faithful to the family and ready to sacrifice himself – Harry Styles.

Mark never worried about Louis getting in trouble because the boy always had his best people. But the man sincerely didn't understand why in the last year with the protection of Louis began to have so many problems. Tomlinson Jr. and then brushed aside one bodyguard after another, always finding strange and sometimes absurd reasons. However, each time he performed the whim of Louis and changed the guards, which became more and more difficult to find...

\- What's for today? – Horan put a toothpick in his mouth, throwing his hands behind his head.

\- I want to get rid of him today - says Tommo in a confident voice, glancing at Johnson.

\- Oh, no. – Niall rolls his eyes. – Why not just tell your father directly?

\- Are you kidding? – Louis gives his friend a judgmental look. – He would never let Harry descend to the level of a bodyguard. He's too important in his fucking business, so it's really funny.

The guy leans back on a small pillow, lying in the shade of a palm tree. Niall sighs and sits down, burying his toes in the sand by the pool.

\- Well, what's the plan this time? Are you again going to tell he molested you?

Louis laughs, remembering how his father threw a tantrum after he and Niall put Viagra in the previous bodyguard's drink. Louis began to flirt with him and, as a result, he began to molest to the guy and Niall took it on video and it turned out funny. And how stretched out the face of Mark while viewing the video! Louis was even a little sorry for the unfortunate victim of the draw because he flew out of the cartel-like a cork from champagne that opened Tommo and Horan, celebrating their victory.

And yet another attempt to prove that Louis needs "someone more responsible and someone he can trust life", failed. Mark immediately found Johnson, who now sits calmly on a chair near the pool, reading some book.

\- Yeah, that was fun. – Louis grins. - But no. This time I'll prove to him that these people can't look after me properly.

\- What do you mean? – Niall frowns, seeing the friend's face appears so familiar to him a sly grin.

***

\- Let me repeat? – Horan smiling with skepticism, believing the Louis' plan is absolutely absurd.

\- Yeah, please. – Louis is spinning in his leather armchair, Niall sprawled on his bed.

\- We'll go to that club in San Diego and then we run from Johnson and go to the hotel, which you'll book a room in my _fucking_ name? – Niall arched his eyebrows.

\- Yeah, go ahead. – Louis smiles, folding his hands on a breast.

\- Well, then, it's like, Johnson's telling about that to your dad. He drops everything and comes here and then sends Harry to find you? Come on, man, that's bullshit.

Niall snorts incredulously and Louis' smile is growing.

\- No. The fact of the matter is, Nialler. The father won't drop up everything to come. He'll send Harry to find me because he'll have no choice. He will not be able to leave the gathering of the eight barons, so he will send one of his men. But running away from Johnson will piss his off, so he'll send someone who can find me.

\- Someone very smart and someone he can trust you? – The Irishman frowns.

\- Someone who will not stand on ceremony, acting on behalf of my father, someone he will instruct to take me to Guerns.

Louis grins and leans back in his chair, perfectly pleased with himself.

\- O-oh, Guerns. – On the face of the blond appears a smile. – It changes everything, but are you sure he won't bring you back to the villa?

\- No. He will order to go us to the Guerns. Remember the last time I ran away?

\- Yeah, you fucked up. He blocked your card and took your car. You've been riding with a driver for three months and you've could barely leave out of the villa's gate. Want the same?

\- No. – Louis rolls his eyes. – That's was when I got nasty with that dude from Mexico. But the last time I ran away, he sent me to the Guerns. And then I waited there for his arrival and I was forbidden even to leave the mansion.

The place in question is the second Tomlinson family mansion, located near Santa Maria, where Mark spends very little time and where access is allowed only to a limited number of people.

\- Shit. – Niall sighs.

\- Yeah, but Harry will there and... - Louis is beginning to chocking on own fantasies, as suddenly Niall is ruining all his dreams.

\- And nothing. – Horan snorts. – Did you see his face? This guy never smiles.

\- Smiles. – Louis makes a pause. – When he's with my father. And he was smiling at the bitch, who's lived with dad that year. – Louis frowns at the memory of the woman who lived here. Fortunately for him, his father got rid of her instead of marrying her.

\- It was just a courtesy. And you don't have a chance, anyway. If only because you're Tomlinson. - Niall shrugs. – You know Harry won't allow himself to do that.

\- He's not as decent as you think. - Louis shifts his eyebrows, his mood is spoiled.

\- Maybe, but I know for a fact this guy isn't someone who would trade his reputation and your father's trust just to fulfill your whim and fuck you.

They're silent for a while before Niall looks up.

\- Why him, at all?

Louis gets up, throwing an empty glass on the table, imposing gait going to the door.

\- Because I want _him_ and it's a matter of principle, so don't even think about stopping me, Niall.

\- But your plan will fail, as always. You know that! – the guy sits on the bed when Louis slams the door, yelling back:

\- Then, I'll come up with a new one!

***

Harry straightens his perfectly fitting black jacket as he follows Mark along the wall. They are followed by two armed men. His step is quiet but firm. The guy feels confident, even knowing that in this territory he has no power.

Mark goes first, casually putting his hands in the pockets of his gray-blue suit, glasses slightly lowered on his nose. The height of the boss slightly lowers than Harry's, allowing Styles to look even more handsome. The guy raises his head, glancing all with the contemptuous eyes hidden behind black glasses. All these people are petty and only a few are worthy of respect. His wide black trousers fly apart as he turns the corner, continuing to walk on Mark's right. Black-and-white handkerchief tied around the neck and the hat guy doesn't even think to remove.

When they enter the great hall, Henry, one of the guards, asks Harry to raise his hands. Styles takes off his glasses and hangs them on his half-unbuttoned shirt. His tattoo on his chest can be seen from afar, but Harry knows that the looks directed at him from behind the table aren't because of the pattern.

Do you know people whose reputation precedes them? Now, Styles is one of those people.

He had gained Tomlinson's trust three years ago and his respect came a year later and the fear he had caused in people since he had completed the task given to him by Mark.

\- Hey. – Harry grins as Henry runs his hands around his waist, checking for weapons. – Careful, it's Gucci, actually.

Henry swallows nervously and nods, stepping back. Styles lowers his hands and pulls down his jacket, following his boss. Both bodyguards remain outside, the door close and only sixteen people remain in the room.

Harry sits next to Mark, as always, to the man's right. This is one of the most important events that take place every two years. Eight heads of families gather in the "red circle" to discuss important activities.

The atmosphere here is always tense. Harry opens a bottle of water, glancing at the young man, standing next to Enrico, one of the heads.

\- Why's he staring at? – whispering interested the object of Styles' observation, leaning over to his boss.

Enrico frowns, knowing who his assistant is talking about.

\- Turn away and don't look at him. – quickly and roughly cuts off the man, returning the look to the desk.

\- Why?

Clenching his fists, Enrico turns to the restless guy, cutting him in two with his eyes.

\- Do you know who that is? – hisses the man, in response, the boy shakes his head. – That's Harry fucking Styles!

\- I've never heard of him...

A bearded man from behind isn't good chuckles and Enrico talks through his teeth:

\- Harry is ambitious, responsible, and volitional. – a man pauses. – He was at a bar once, running an errand of his boss, Tomlinson. So then, one of those people with whom Styles had negotiated, had sent him. He doesn't like it. - Enrico turns away and takes a sip of water. – And he killed them all. – the man put the glass down and takes one last look at the assistant. – Killed all three of them with a pencil. With the fucking pencil.

Enrico no longer says a word and the guy swallows nervously and looks at Harry. Who's smug smirk as if he knows what they're talking about.

\- Harry. – Mark suddenly leans over to his ear and the grin disappears from his face. Styles instantly becomes serious. – I have a strange feeling.

The brown-haired becomes gloomy, turning to Tomlinson.

\- Everything will pass well. I am sure.

\- No-no. – Mark shakes his head. – It's not about the meeting. You see, Johnson called me this morning.

\- Yes, I remember something wrong? – Harry seemed to instinctively clench his fists, realizing about whom the speech will go.

\- He said Louis and Niall went to San Diego.

\- It's not that surprising. – Harry turns away, not wanting to talk about his boss's son. – They often go somewhere.

\- Yeah, but I just have a bad feeling. Louis didn't call me.

\- Sir. – Harry sighs, wanting to close the topic – he's a big boy. – the brown-haired is straightening the hem of his shirt. – It's time to stop worrying about him.

\- Do you remember yourself at nineteen? – Mark looks at Harry and he smiles.

\- Yeah, it wasn't that long ago. Although is much has changed. But you know, five years ago, I was far more dangerous than your son. If he was me, then you should be worried.

Mark grins and nods, agreeing, and thankfully for Harry, closing the subject.

Styles sighs, because every time Mark starts talking about his son, Harry gets uncomfortable. Yeah, fuck, that's one of the few things in the world that makes Harry nervous.

Not that the guy was unpleasant, not at all. But when he saw in the mirror the reflection of a young man who was spying on him (that was obvious), he felt a little awkward. Yes, he noticed Louis's eyes when they crossed and once even made a stupid mistake by winking at Tomlinson Jr. And now Styles seeks to avoid Louis, fearing, that the can force Harry on far a greater mistake, than simply an innocent wink...

\- So, I'll ask for silence! – Oliver speaks from the other end of the table, bringing Harry into reality. – Let's start the meeting.

Yes, it's time to put out of my head a cute guy with disheveled caramel-colored bangs, blue eyes, and lips that would look good on...

\- Harry?


End file.
